


【TSN/ME】扎克伯格先生的病与药

by yirga_cheffe



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yirga_cheffe/pseuds/yirga_cheffe
Summary: 【全世界都知道马克喜欢爱德华多，只有马克以为爱德华多不知道。】【总导演肖恩说，我只能帮你到这里了。】





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

电影上映的那天，马克自己一个人跑去看了。

他特意选了一个比较偏僻的电影院，结果偏僻到连的士司机都差点找不到路。

车子在迷宫一般的街道里绕了几圈后，停在了一个小商场的门口，司机指了指路边一块掉了半边色的路牌告诉马克：“就是这里了。”

马克下车四处看了看，空旷的街道冷冷清清透着衰败的味道，他们在这里转了很久了，但始终没有看到有行人经过。

街道两旁的建筑门窗紧闭，到处都被喷上了乱七八糟的墙绘涂鸦，张扬盘踞，马克看不懂那些奇形怪状的文字和图形——他分不出蓝色以外的色彩，不管再怎么绚丽的作品在他眼里都差不多——他比较在意的是那些隐藏在暗处的那些蠢蠢欲动的注视，少有的危险气息让他不由得全身紧绷，摆出了迎战的架势。对面的气场很强，仿佛有人在仔细评断他的价值，如同评价一只落入圈套的猎物。

马克果断地把还没跨出车门的那只脚又放了回去，落座，锁门一气呵成。“开车。”他的话还没说完车子就已经窜出去了十几米，司机踩着油门，像是逃命似的离开了这个阴森森的地方。

回去的路上马克一直绷着脸，司机从后视镜里偷瞄了他几次，但都没敢开口说话。也许在司机的心中，马克已经成了敢于之身挑衅帮派的危险人物——他居然敢穿着卫衣和拖鞋直接跑到别人的据点，虽然他没干什么，但司机已经把他和危险人物或者秘密特工之类的画上了等号。

当他们再次回到繁华的市中，司机才放下那颗悬着的心。马克让他随便找一家电影院，他才想起来那个小商场的门口确实贴了张电影海报，但是太远了他看不清上面的字。

“现在的小电影院已经不那么容易经营了。”司机想找个话题缓和一下气氛，但是马克始终靠在副驾驶座上闭着眼假寐，司机见惯了形形色色的客人，并没有在意。他也才想起来，那个街区以前还是个不错的社区，住的人也都很热情友好，但是近几年很多人都陆续搬离了那里，又听说那里变成了什么帮派的据点，才渐渐变成那么荒凉的样子，“这个城市也是每天都在成长，稍微不注意，就连自己长大的地方都快变得认不出来了。”

他原本只是感慨，但对上后视镜里马克疲惫的眼神却有些说不下去了。

司机把他送到最近的电影院，看着马克有些寂寞的身影逐渐消失在来往的人群中。他很少看电影，却在当天下班后不由得走进了电影院。正在上映的电影的海报在影院大厅里争奇斗艳，那份海报并不华丽，但却让人根本移不开眼——海报上的男演员平静的注视着前方，他太平静了，配上简单的宣传标语反而让人觉得心疼。

“一张，《社交网络》。”

 

 

（2）

从第三者的角度看自己的故事是一种很奇怪的经历。马克知道肖恩改过剧本——这根本不是他和爱德华多的故事，只是用了他们俩名字而已。然而明知道一切都是假的，马克还是停不下来，一遍遍的循环，他从早上一直看到了凌晨，整整5场。

光幕明暗交替，马克就坐在影院的一角，静静看着那两个顶着他和爱德华多名字的演员，一遍遍的经历那场让彼此身心俱疲的战争。

他不知道到底谁更煎熬一些。

肖恩打电话来找他的时候他刚刚走出电影院，“马克，你为什么不来参加首映的庆典酒会，亏我还给你寄了那么多邀请函，你就不能给我点面子过来露个脸吗！”

“我什么时候变成给你撑门面的人了？”

“啧，我可没浪费你的钱！”肖恩在电话那头咂着嘴，“瞧瞧网上的评价，看到没有，本年度的最佳影片之一，为了你我可是尽心尽力了。嘿，马克，你在听吗，我可是包了10天的场次请大家看电影，你们这群无趣的代码机器人也该休息一下了。”

“浪费时间去看个不知所谓的故事？”马克冷冷的回应道，“你要玩票别拖我下水，这种没有一句真话的东西我是不会去看的。”

“装！”肖恩在电话那头吼道，“你继续装！就你那怂的样子，活该一辈子光棍！剧本送过来让你改你看都不看一眼，现在到开始嫌弃我了。”

“再说了，艺术高于生活，没点创造那叫拍纪录片。我看他们演的挺像那么回事的，要我说就是那种似是而非的感觉，到底你是个什么心思，你自己心里清楚。我当年是不厚道，但是我不是都拍了电影给华多赔罪了吗，我就差把马克·扎克伯格和肖恩·帕克是人渣写在脸上了，你还继续端个架子给谁看呐！”

“我有什么心思我怎么不知道。”

“行。你有本事就一辈子别看！那俩小朋友还挺崇拜你的，尤其是演你的那个小卷毛，剧本研究的可认真了，哼，让他知道你根本不屑他的表演不知道要伤心成什么样了。”肖恩气呼呼的直接挂掉了电话。

马克闭上眼深深呼出一口气，此刻他的脸上还有尚未风干的泪痕，再多说几句绝对会被肖恩发现端倪。明明电影中来来去去演的都是别人的故事，他不知道自己为什么依旧深陷其中无法自拔。也许是因为他们顶着他和爱德华多的名字，也许他不得不承认这是一部好电影，太好了，演的就像是真的存在过一样。

就像爱德华多真的那么在意过他一样。

 

 

（3）

电影上映的第三天，达斯汀打电话回来找马克。他在电话里哭的几乎喘不上气：“马克！！嗝，我后悔了，我要去找华多，我嗝，我要去找他，我要，嗝，我要和他道歉，这么久了我都不敢他说话，他每年圣诞还记得给我寄明信片，我要去找他，嗝，我，我……”

“那你就去找他。”

“我，我找不到他，我打不通电话，嗝，按明信片的地址寄信也没有回复，我把华多弄丢了，嗝，马克，他如果再也不理我了怎么办？”

“我连明信片都没有。”

“……”电话的另一端突然陷入了诡异的沉默，马克把手机丢在桌上开了免提，转身咔咔咔的敲起了代码，他很烦躁，敲击键盘的声音失去了以往流畅的节律，变得格外刺耳。

“……也许他不知道你家的地址？”达斯汀的声音小心翼翼地从扬声器中传来

“哼。”马克只回应了一个简短的鼻音，电话那头立刻就没了声响。就算不知道马克家里的地址，Facebook的地址并不是什么难以查找的机密，达斯汀的理由根本站不住脚，事实就是华多根本没有给马克寄过什么明信片。

“我……我……”

马克听着达斯汀的声音都能想象他手足无措的样子。“地址。”马克说道，达斯汀显然没有理解他的意思，马克不得不又重复了一遍，终于拿到了明信片的寄件地址。

“每年都从这个地方寄过来吗?”

“好像……也不是……”达斯汀也有些不确定了。

“那是个度假别墅的地址，你要他们的预定电话吗？”

“……”

“没什么事我挂了。”

“马克！”达斯汀大声喊着，“你去找他吧马克，求你去找他吧。”

马克干脆地挂掉了电话。达斯汀少年感十足的声音还在空旷的房间里回荡，他不意外他们私下还有联系，因为对方是达斯汀。没人会讨厌达斯汀，那是个连时光都格外偏爱的少年。

压下胸口泛起的酸涩，马克打开抽屉翻出一个旧相框，里面放了一张剪报——是哈佛深红报的记者来H33采访他的时候抓拍的照片，他们一群人围坐在马克的电脑旁，假装热烈的讨论问题，其实一个个紧张得动作僵硬，表情扭曲。还好照片的像素不高，缩小了印刷在报纸上根本看不出端倪。

爱德华多就站在人群的最外侧，他站得很随意，身高腿长，衣着得体，严重失真的照片也掩不住他从容优雅的气质，在一群冒失的毛头小子中显得格外显眼。

他是萨维林家的小公子。

马克忍不住用手指轻轻触碰了那个身影，小心翼翼，一触即离，像是他们之间的每一次意外的对视，每一次刻板的对话，和每一次无声的独处。

秘书过来敲了敲门，示意他去出席例行的会议，马克把相框丢回了抽屉，起身走了出去。

5分钟后，马克又踩着拖鞋走了回来。他拉开抽屉，把相框拿出来摆在了显眼的位置。

这样也挺好。马克想道。

 

 

（4）

Facebook的员工间开始流行起一款神奇的饮料，苹果马天尼。

这要归功于肖恩这个尽职的电影制片人，他不但自掏腰包请全公司的员工看电影，还请来了专业的调酒师为Facebook的员工无限量供应苹果马天尼。

电影本身在Facebook内部就掀起了不小的议论，人人都有八卦之心，即便是生活单纯如这群硅谷的程序员，有个话题的也能引发不小的热度。

对于自家老板和昔日友人之间的种种，新入职的员工往往只能听闻只言片语，本来就骚动的好奇心在看完电影后彻底暴发，到处打听电影里面的细节，年资稍大一些的员工几乎都成了炙手可热的存在，好好享受了一把众星捧月的快感。

但侃侃而谈的那些前辈多半是存了戏弄人的心思，真正知道内情的人只会对着那些愈演愈烈的谣言报以无奈的微笑。

所谓事实的真相从爱德华多来Facebook砸了马克的电脑，变成爱德华多来Facebook和马克大打出手，等到再过两天的版本，就是爱德华多摇身一变成了巴西黑帮的秘密杀手，而马克却成了CIA的末路特工，他们之间的纠葛，从两人在Facebook屋顶的决斗交锋到德州公路飙车的生死追逐，桩桩件件，有理有据，让那些涉世未深的少年对马克都带上了一种英雄主义的崇拜。

而一切的根源就在那个隔几天就会来Facebook串门的肖恩身上。

“当时上面的人打算彻底处理掉爱德华多这个威胁。他们逼迫马克尽快做出了断，想让马克诱捕爱德华多，然后把他多年做刺客暗杀政要的证据作为和帮派谈判的筹码，去换取更大的利益。”肖恩说到精彩的地方故意停顿了一下，他看着周围众多的屏气聆听的专注身影，更为得意的讲述起来，“但是马克不想伤害爱德华多，他知道他们身处对立阵营，总有要彻底对峙的一天，可他做不到亲手把爱德华多送上刑台。”

“所以他泄密了。”

“在最终战役打响前，马克故意让爱德华多发现合同的端倪与他决裂，而之后一切的起诉，官司，追逐与逃亡都是预先设计的剧本。”

“爱德华多不知道这些，他在离开前，最后朝马克开了三枪，一枪打掉了马克手中的格洛克，一枪击碎了马克腰间的无线联络器，最后一枪，爱德华多击中了马克胸口的防弹衣，他能在几公里外狙击目标，所以他知道打那里碎的不是胸骨而是肋骨。”

“唉。”肖恩最后扼腕得叹息道，“可怜的马克。”

围观的人群中也爆出一阵低沉的议论声，原本的谣言经过肖恩的加工似乎就打上了官方的戳印，再加上肖恩向来不嫌事大的性格和真真假假的细节，就连一些事件的亲历者都开始怀疑这个才是历史真实的版本。

“哦，我都不知道我还经历过这些。”马克端着苹果马天尼从肖恩身后走过，平静略带嘲讽的语调让喧闹的人群瞬间寂静了下来，他们转头盯着肖恩，想看他如何回应。

肖恩耸了耸肩。“嘿，马克！”他转头冲马克喊着，“别走，等等。”

但是马克假装没有听见。

肖恩抬手一口喝掉手中的鸡尾酒，直接把杯子塞到了身旁人的怀里，小跑着追上了马克。他揽住马克的脖子，半胁迫地把人直接拖进了一旁的会议室里。

后面的一串尾巴跟了过来，面对那些灼热的好奇视线，肖恩折回门口冲他们眨了眨眼，然后反手锁上门。

他俩没有像众人想象的那样在会议室打起来——即使马克此刻很想动手往肖恩欠揍的俊脸是来上那么几拳，但毕竟他们还是Facebook前任CEO和现任CEO的关系，如果在公司打起来，明天报纸娱乐版的头条绝对就是他俩彻底决裂的报道了。

肖恩背对着马克站在会议室的落地窗前，加州10月的气候还算宜人，午后暖洋洋的温度熏得人只想躺下好好睡上一觉。他闭着眼静静站了一会儿，转身看到马克盯着手里的苹果马天尼愣愣地出神。

肖恩以为马克没有去看过电影，不过这一次他似乎猜错了马克的心思。

“马克，华多要走了。”

“嗯。”

“要不是你，华多根本不可能从合同上看出什么问题。”

“嗯。”

“承认自己喜欢一个人有那么难吗？”

“……”

 

 

（5）

《社交网络》不出意外的扫荡了当年的颁奖季。

每拿到一项提名或者获奖，肖恩都会用鲜红的大字把消息挂到Facebook的首页——没人拦得住他，马克不可能天天24小时守在电脑前，而技术部和安全部的那些程序员显然还不是肖恩这个顶尖黑客的对手。

在被马克训过几顿之后，他们也只能硬抗着，继续和肖恩玩猫捉老鼠的黑客游戏，当然，他们看起来更像是被肖恩戏弄的那只老鼠。

这边Facebook的员工疲于应付肖恩各种小把戏，另一边则是肖恩忙着打电话和马克抱怨：“你居然把这群什么都不懂菜鸟丢到我这里来调教，你付我工资了吗？”

“你不是最厉害的吗？”

肖恩大概也能从马克的声音中听出那种明显的幸灾乐祸，他知道马克还在为电影剧本的事情和他怄气，这个小心眼的男人总是这样开不起玩笑。肖恩用一边的肩膀夹住手机，走到酒柜前给自己到了一杯酒，才慢悠悠得反驳道：“天天来我这找虐，磨光了他们的自尊心，到时候还不是要你掏钱给他们找心理医生，这可算是工伤。”

“如果十几个人都搞不定你，那他们更应该做的是辞职。”

“哈哈哈哈，马克，你是不是忘了我当年是怎么被FBI逮到的，这回可没人来拔我的键盘线了，你以为找十几个菜鸟就想拦住我？”

“那明天开始就会有人去拔你的键盘线了。你们听到了吗？”马克的后半句话显然不是说给肖恩听的，为此肖恩差点被自己的口水呛到，他发誓如果马克真的让人跑到他家里来拔键盘线，他绝对要让马克知道后悔两个字该怎么写。

看起来无论是肖恩还是Facebook的员工，短时间内都不想让马克过得太平静。

挂掉电话，马克捏了捏鼻梁，企图让自己被肖恩聒噪声音犁过一遍的大脑的清醒一些。无意中撇到了手机上显示的日期，马克才想起来，颁奖季即将迎来尾声，意味着那个人的生日就快到了。

原来时间已经飞快地走到了2011年。距离他们的那场诉讼也已经过去整整两年的时间。

但是马克发现自己依然能够清晰记得关于对方的一切。

下班的时候马克特意绕路去了杰弗里工作室，他是Facebook上小有名气的珠宝设计师，马克之前托他设计了一对袖扣，虽然杰弗里早就给他发了邮件，想请他去看一看成品，但马克直到把东西拿到手的时候也没有想好，到底要怎么把它送出去。

杰弗里看他为难，还以为马克对设计有什么不满意的地方。

“没有，这个很好。”他小心翼翼地把那对袖扣收在丝绒盒里，细碎的蓝宝石在铂金色的底托上组成错落排布，随着光线的变化折射出星空般的浩瀚斑斓，杰弗里给它取名叫做极夜，马克倒是觉得这个名字从另一个角度上来说，也象征着这一对袖扣大概要永远留在他家的保险柜里了。

这么多年来，保险柜里的礼物盒子已经攒了不少，从它们被买回来的那天开始，就被丢进了这个暗无天日的铁柜里面，一个都没能送出去。除了这几个从未拆封的盒子外，保险柜里还有一条灰色的羊毛围巾。

马克把袖扣放进去的时候看到了那条围巾，他犹豫了一下，还是取了出来。

和别的东西不同，围巾保存的很好，但多少也能看出来洗的有些旧了。马克熟练地把它围在了脖子上，异常柔软的触感拂过颈侧的皮肤，带来的不仅仅是温暖。

这是他们刚认识那一年爱德华多送给马克的圣诞礼物。

 

（6）

爱德华多是同达斯汀一起出现在H33的。

“马克！”达斯汀拉着人直接来马克的卧室找他，“这是我和你说过的，哈佛投资协会的会长，我的学长爱德华多·萨维林。”

“你好。”一只清隽秀长的手递到了马克的面前，马克抬头，视线顺着对方考究的衣着往上，最终对上了一双温柔的眼睛。那人见他看过来，一下子就笑开了，马克像是被什么东西烫到了一下，噌的一下从座位上站了起来。“你好。”马克低声说道。

说完，马克才匆匆伸出手和爱德华多的手挨了一下。

爱德华多看着他有些紧张的样子抿着嘴笑道：“上次谢谢你。”

马克有些疑惑，他转头去看一旁的达斯汀，发现对方也一脸迷惑的看着自己。爱德华多意识到马克并没有记起之前的事情，摆着手解释道，“哦，是之前在图书馆我的电脑坏了，那天我急着赶论文，刚好你坐在旁边帮了我大忙。不过那天太着急了，我都忘了问你的名字。”

达斯汀直接笑了出来。

“哈哈哈，别在意华多，马克他有点脸盲，只见过一次的人他是记不住的。”

“哦。”爱德华多有些遗憾的拖长了尾音，“那我得做几次自我介绍才行？”

马克尴尬的躲开了爱德华多的注视，他有些轻微的社交障碍，和陌生人这么近距离相处让他有些不安，“没，没有那么夸张，很高兴认识你，爱……”

爱德华多体贴的重复了一遍自己的名字，“爱德华多·萨维林。我听达斯汀说你在找投资人？”

“马，马克·扎克伯格。是的，我在做一个项目，嗯，大概需要一点资金支持。”在说起自己的项目的时候马克就不觉得那么紧张了，他的声音不再明显得颤抖，“现在我还在构思当中，但我保证这会是个有趣的项目。”

“那我只能说我很感兴趣。”爱德华多拖过一旁的椅子坐在里马克身边，两人间不足4英尺的距离几乎让马克有些眩晕。他的心跳在瞬间加速，背上很快渗出了一层薄汗，“马克，马克？”马克听到有人在叫他的名字，那声音似乎从很遥远的地方传来，他突然意识到自己现在身处卧室，面前还有个刚见面不超过5分钟的客人，正在等待他的回应。

马克下意识的向后躲去，“对不起。”他听到自己向对方小声道歉，“我不太习惯……”

爱德华多很快意识到了问题，他略带歉意的向后移动了一下椅子，让自己和马克保持一段不算太近的距离，“如果你觉得不合适我可以再往后一点。”

“华多你别在意，马克就这毛病，你没发现他把寝室的床都拆了吗？”达斯汀去自己房里搬来了椅子，坐在了马克和爱德华多的旁边，三个人围城了一个小圈，“他说受不了有人每天睡在离他那么近的地方，和克里斯打了一架才把一张高低床拆成了现在这个样子。”

爱德华多顺着达斯汀的话环顾了一下房间，原本宽敞的卧室被硬生生塞进了两张床铺，变得非常拥挤。他其实并不的介意，而且看着达斯汀故意往马克身上凑又被马克嫌弃地推开的样子实在非常可爱，就忍不住笑了出来。

他笑的很爽朗，反而让马克有些不知所措，但马克唯一确定的是，热情外向的爱德华多·萨维林与缄默孤独马克·扎克伯格，似乎并不是一个世界的人。

所以马克没想到爱德华多会给他准备圣诞礼物。

他们那时候算不上朋友，爱德华多偶尔会来H33关心一下网站的开发进度，但他和比利的关系都比和马克来的亲密一些——他和爱德华多之间永远隔着2-3米的距离，说话交流的时候都避免对视，一起出门都要一前一后的走。爱德华多不是达斯汀，不会故意侵入马克的危险区同他亲密接触，他也不是克里斯，看马克不爽，两人关起卧室的门就打成一团。

他永远都站在让马克安心的地方，遥远的守着彼此的界限。

所以他的礼物来的太突然，像是一道飓风，一下子闯入了马克的世界。

“圣诞快乐。”

“对不起，我，我没准备礼物……”马克陷入了沉默，事实上他完全忘了要准备礼物，整个圣诞假期他都泡在代码里，根本没能顾得上现实世界。

爱德华多大度的回应了他一个温和的微笑，说道：“那你记得明年补给我。”

马克不懂，为什么爱德华多明明按他的要求站在了那条安全线外，从不曾逾越一步，可他却反而有了想自己跨越过去冲动。他想试着走过去，可他害怕了，他战胜不了内心的恐惧，甚至在爱德华多再次靠近的时候，反而退的更加遥远。

很久以后他的治疗师才告诉他，原来唯一能治愈他的恐惧的方法，就是在脑中一遍遍描绘靠近爱德华多的场景，一点点靠近，一点点缩短彼此之间的距离。

而等他真正能幻想着靠近对方的身边，爱德华多却已经坐在了谈判桌前。

那张桌子不大，大概也就用2-3米的距离，将他们再一次隔在两个不同的世界。

一切又回归了原点。

 

（7）

春天就在忙碌中渐渐过去，等马克反应过来的时候，初夏迎着早高峰突袭了门洛帕克，潮热的空气在他身上蒸出一层薄汗，马克才意识到自己的加厚卫衣已经要穿不住了。他抽了一个周末来整理衣柜，顺便把那条羊毛围巾送去干洗，再小心地把它收回保险柜里——年复一年的，仿佛是一场虔诚的祭典。

柜中的盒子没有减少，马克终究没有在爱德华多生日那天把礼物送出去，其实不过就是多填一张快递单的事情，他提笔了几次，也没能写下那个烂熟于心的地址。

爱德华多已经在准备移民新加坡的手续，如果消息没有错误，他是打算放弃美国国籍长久的定居在地球的另一端。马克不敢去细想那些事情，比如对方能豁达的放下过去，开始新的生活之类的。

最近连肖恩都不再和马克提起与爱德华多有关的话题，大抵是觉得自己折腾了一年多都没逼的马克去找爱德华多，就和前一阵的马克一样开始闹脾气了。突然接不到肖恩的骚扰电话一时还让马克有些不习惯，而他也突然意识到，原来时间久了，这种让自己恨不得摆脱的事情也可以变成生活的一部分。

马克其实很感激肖恩为他做的这些事情，他和马克有太多相似的地方，看问题的角度，处理事情的手段，也许他们在如何经营Facebook上能达成一致，但他们注定做不了朋友，克里斯说这叫同性相斥，达斯汀吐槽这个叫一山不容二虎。

但是爱德华多不一样。他和马克没有一点相似的地方，真诚、纯粹、包容、感性，他了解自己的欲望也知道别人的底线，马克不吝用各种与自己完全相反的词汇去形容一个人，就像是为了说服自己，他们之间的吸引，是一场注定发生的化学反应。

但他搞错了等式两边的反应条件，而且连肖恩特意为他准备的最后的机会都没有抓住。

终究是对方离得太远，而他自己也没什么勇气向前迈出一步。有时候，故事讲到这里，就该结束了。马克锁上保险柜的门，如同暗示一般在脑海中默念着，以后不需要再打开了。以后不需要再打开了。

马克关上书房的顶灯，锁住了那个回归了黑暗的房间。

但是他心里难受的很，很多念头和回忆不断在眼前闪现，越想摆脱的东西就越是清晰的呈现在他面前，连一些他已经忘记的，关于爱德华多的细节都开始不断的浮现。他很怕冷又经常不好好穿衣服，长手长脚的人就可怜巴巴缩成一团坐在飘窗上看书，马克见到过几次终于忍不住丢了个毛毯给他，爱德华多就把自己裹得只露个脑袋，一边发抖还一边冲他傻笑。

现在回想起来，原来那个时候混乱的心跳并不是自己的错觉。马克在床上辗转了半夜，始终没能想起来那条毛毯最后去了哪里，也许丢在了哈佛的旧宿舍，也许是在帕罗奥多的出租屋，也许是在Facebook的老办公楼，总之，早早的被主人遗忘在某个角落。

凌晨三点时候，马克干脆起身去开了电脑。屏幕蓝色的背景光照亮了它面前的一小块区域，哪怕是在这个城市陷入沉眠的时间，Facebook上也依旧很热闹，毕竟这已经不是那个只有几千用户的哈佛校园社交网站了。后台的流量数据跳动着，身处地球的另一半的使用者们把Facebook真正变成了一个日不落的社交帝国。

用不了多久，爱德华多也会变成他们中的一员。

马克在地图软件上查找着那个叫新加坡的城市，然后用手在新加坡和门洛帕克之间画出了一条连线。

太长了。马克皱着眉想道。

他关掉网页，点开收藏夹里的一个单独分组，里面只有一个网址，是Facebook的第7号账户，爱德华多·萨维林。现在似乎最应该感谢Facebook的就是马克自己了，至少因为有它，自己还能陆续得到一些爱德华多的消息。

是的，爱德华多还在继续用Facebook，虽然对方只是偶尔上来发一点消息，大部分都是生意上的信息，以及极少数的关于生活的只言片语，比如自己一时兴起在街边看过的电影，比如自己无意间丢失在异国的袖扣。

爱德华多一定不知道，关于他的每一点细节都会被人小心地铭记着。

对方似乎已经很久没有更新动态过了，马克只能一遍一遍读着那些烂熟于心的句子，直到天光透出微亮，一遍一遍，像是停不下来的陀螺一般在原地旋转，潜意识告诉他，你该停下了马克·扎克伯格，可他的双手却又诚实地抽下陀螺的鞭子，不想让自己就这么简单的倒向坚实的地面。

那一天，马克带着身心的疲惫走进了办公室，一夜未眠，他的脑中开始盘旋起纷乱的轰鸣，像是走丢了指挥的乐团，顾自上演了一出不和谐的奏鸣曲。直到电话响起前，马克都忘了今天是什么重要的日子。

手机上显示的是个陌生的好吗，马克接起电话礼节性的问道：“喂？”.

“马克。”透过听筒传来的男声带着主人永远褪不去的柔软尾音，温柔到连气流都戴上绵软的温度，卷过马克的鼓膜到达柯蒂斯体，它变成了巴布洛夫的信号，激的马克第一时间做出了回应——他从座位上跳了起来，颤抖着喊出了对方的名字：“华多。”

听筒里传来一阵轻笑，对方停顿了一下，缓缓开口说道：“生日快乐。生日快乐，马克。”

 

（8）

直到很多年后，马克依然清晰的记得那个早晨，自己是如何以近乎惨烈的形象——通宵后的浓重的黑眼圈、一头乱发和满脸胡渣，身上穿着有些褶皱的旧T恤和运动裤，踩着几乎要绝版的旧拖鞋——在充满现代感和技术宅气息的办公室里，接到了华多打来的电话。如果他能事先预知后面发生的事情，他发誓至少他出门前会好好的洗个澡。

但马克没有占卜师的血统，所以当他的脑海中开始不断涌现一些奇怪的念头的时候，这通时隔多年的通话已经持续了将近5分钟的沉默。

“马克？”爱德华多不确定地说道，“抱歉突然打电话过来，如果你觉得困扰的话……”

“不不不！”马克下意识的大声喊着，他很快意识到了自己的失态，放低了音量小声地回应道，“谢谢，谢谢你华多。你还得记得。”

“是的，我记性一向很好。”爱德华多也跟着马克放低了音量。此刻两人的对话，轻柔的仿佛情人间的耳语，从来没有人能靠马克那么近说话，所以马克几乎一瞬间就乱了阵脚。

“对不起，我……我……”马克仓皇地道歉，但他不知道自己到底先该为哪一件事情道歉。

爱德华多打断了马克的话，“马克，不要道歉了。我打着通电话不是要听你和我道歉的。已经过去那么久了，我不是来和你讨论谁对谁错的问题。”

“那条围巾你还留着。”

“恩。”马克之前戴着围巾出席过活动，对这样的结果他既期待，又有些害怕，他低下头用手抠着衣服上的线头，借此来转移自己的紧张情绪。

“马克，你还欠我一份圣诞礼物。”爱德华多轻轻叹息道，“我还以为我们说好了，你要补我一份圣诞礼物的。”

“华多……”马克的话到了嘴边还是说不出来。

“我攒了很多礼物和明信片，但是送不出去。我不知道我送的礼物会不会变成他的困扰。”爱德华多的语气中带着些怀念的味道，“以前他总是躲着我，明明不会拒绝达斯汀和克里斯的靠近，他总是离我远远的。”

“我总是在想，他是不是讨厌我，是不是觉得我太黏人了，所以连说话都不看我的眼睛。”

“……”

“但是我不甘心。所以马克，这次的生日礼物，由你来选。告诉我，你想要什么。”

告诉他，自己想要什么！这个念头一冒出来就瞬间塞满了那颗让马克自满的大脑，什么顾虑，什么Facebook，什么在意不在意统统消失的一干二净，爱德华多要移民的消息早就击垮了他所有的心理防线，他一个人挣扎了那么久，早就脆弱的只要对方一句暗示，就会老老实实的把一切都说出来的地步了。

“我想见你。我想你，华多。”

承认自己喜欢上一个人，意味着拨开自己骄傲的盔甲，把自己彻底交到对方的手中，对于马克来说，意味着走出自己的安全区去面对未知和惶恐。

他的手脚都在发颤。每一寸肌肉都在叫嚣着逃离。

马克做了几个深呼吸勉强让自己平静下来。

“嘟嘟嘟……”对方没有回应。电话很快被切断了。

马克闭上眼，维持着通话的姿势，像是无助的囚徒等待着命运给与他最后的宣判，有人需要来给这场漫长的暗恋画上句点。

“咚咚咚。”

有人敲响了办公室的门，马克没有动弹，他不想让别人看到他这副脆弱不堪的样子。

马克·扎克伯格可以是冷血独裁的暴君，他会端坐在冰冷的王座俾睨众生，他可以是冷漠无情的机械，用代码筑起厚厚的城墙，把自己封闭在固若金汤的堡垒。

现在，有一个人，打开了他心中的门，踩着昂贵的绒毯一步步向他走来。

他已经交出了自己，但是华多呢。

马克不知道他和华多之间到底会变成什么样子。

“马克。”

“看着我马克。”

马克机械的转过身，看到那个记忆中优雅的少年正向他缓步走来。

“我现在要走过去。”爱德华多说道，他就站在离马克2米远的地方，“除了第一次在H33见你，我们之间不曾跨过这段距离，就连在图书馆那次都没有。”

“你一个人远远地坐在我斜对角，身边放了一堆编程书，完全沉浸在自己的世界里，我喊了你几声你都没有听见。”

“我真的没帮你修过电脑。”马克皱着努力的搜刮了一下记忆。

爱德华多被他逗笑了，“是，你没有，你看了一眼我的电脑，然后冷冰冰的说了一句，‘重启。’”爱德华多说着还学了一下马克当时的表情，“哦，我那个时候在想，这个世界上怎么会有你那么讨厌的家伙呢。但是达斯汀老和我说起你，说你是个有趣的人，说起你的才华，说起你的作品，一定要带我去认识他的室友。”

“你总是这样，和所有人都保持着距离。”爱德华多说着，又向马克走了一小步，“从开始我就好奇，马克，这个世界上到底有没有人对你来说是特别的。”

马克没有动，他看着爱德华多的眼睛，仿佛要从他的话中确认什么。

“马克，小狐狸曾对小王子说过，如果你能驯养我。”爱德华多说着就停了下来，他等着，耐心的等待马克的回应。

“对我而言，你就是举世无双的；对你而言，我也是独一无二的……”马克似乎终于下定了决心，他艰难的挪动着自己的双脚，往前走了一小步，“其他的人的脚步声会让我躲回地底，只有你的脚步声会如同乐曲般，召唤我离开洞穴。”

“所以我想，如果我试着一点点靠近你。”爱德华多笑了起来，水润的双眼弯成了漂亮的弧，“我是不是能成为对你而言独一无二的那个人。”

“就如同阳光，照进了我的生命之中。”马克继续向前走着，直到自己站在了爱德华多的面前。

“所以，马克？”爱德华多用他软软的口音问道。

“我喜欢你，爱德华多·萨维林。”

“我也是，马克·扎克伯格。”

 

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

【TSN/ME】扎克伯格先生的病与药 华多番外

1、选择

 

和爱德华多一起之后，马克突然变得非常黏人。他像是要把之前几年分开的时间全补回来一样，每天至少要给爱德华多打上十几通电话，如果不是怕爱德华多生气，马克多半会直接黑掉华多的手机，装上GPS定位和窃听程序，好随时掌握他的行踪。

“异地恋要都像你这个样子，我宁可直接分手。”肖恩抱着胳膊，夸张地搓了搓并不存在的鸡皮疙瘩，“你这样子活像个正在遭遇婚姻危机，害怕妻子出柜，又到处抓奸找证据的中年大叔，爱德华多怎么会看上你这种人？”

马克抓起手边的杂志就往肖恩脸上扔，却被肖恩轻松躲开了，马克脸色阴郁地盯着这个霸占了他沙发的男人，冷淡地开口：“你到底来干什么？”

“啧啧啧，我来看你的笑话啊。你不是对他没有什么心思吗，你不是不承认喜欢他吗。”肖恩弯腰捡起那本装帧精致的金融杂志，不意外的在封面看到了爱德华多的名字，“我来看看什么叫死鸭子嘴硬，什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。”

“听说你一天要给他打十几个电话，嘿嘿，你不打啊，我就在这呆着，憋死你。”

肖恩当然是故意的，马克之前的态度可把他气的不清，现在他就是来上门讨债的。马克的手机适时传来日程提醒的铃声，肖恩没想到马克按掉提示音后就直接拨了爱德华多的号码。

“就打个电话你居然还排日程？”肖恩在一旁极力用言语和表情鄙视着马克行为，但这并不能对马克造成什么影响，他顾自小声和爱德华多聊了几句，很快就挂掉了电话。

“你看够热闹就可以走了。”

“……”和这种脑回路清奇的人怄气，肖恩觉得他完全就是吃饱了撑的，自己找虐。

萨维林家的晚餐后，一家人正靠在沙发上随意的聊着天，爱德华多的手机又准时响了起来。刚刚听说马克按照爱德华多的作息排了时间表，并且每天准点来电时候，所有人都震惊了，家人并不是很赞同马克这种饱含控制欲的举动，但爱德华多却毫不在意。

相反，他每天都一脸期待的等着马克的电话，如果电话来晚了，爱德华多甚至还会陷入纠结和懊恼之中。他和马克，他们两个仿佛是刚刚学会怎么恋爱的少年，用一种奇怪，却甜蜜的方式谈着一场远距离的恋爱。

“你别惯着他，这样下去这小子非得上天了。”艾利克斯一直都不太喜欢马克，爱德华多每次回家都在说起马克，他就知道这个人总有一天会抢走自己可爱的弟弟，“你们要保持距离，他应该知道现在是你的私人时间。”

爱德华多咬着下唇冲哥哥笑了笑，“我花了那么久的时间才让马克适应我的存在，他黏我，我高兴还来不及呢。”

艾利克斯当然知道爱德华多等这一天等了多久，但“与一个社交障碍者恋爱”从来不在他的选项当中，对方是那种越靠近就越退缩的人，就意味着你付出的所有感情可能都不会有所回应。艾利克斯曾经试图体验那种感觉，但作为一个即时享乐主义者，他实在无法理解爱德华多是如何有耐性，单方面将一份感情小心翼翼地守护在自己手中。

萨维林夫人对着艾利克斯摇了摇头，“明明你才是哥哥，你什么时候能学着沉稳一点。你还有脸说嘟嘟，他和马克至少是认真在维系这段感情，你自己有好好珍惜过别人付出的感情吗？你初中那会的话费账单我还留着呢，你以为凌晨三点打电话，我就不知道你在和几个人谈恋爱了？”

“妈妈，您怎么能这样！”艾利克斯哀嚎着，父母总是这样，但凡你有些什么恨不得忘掉的过去，他们总能想法子让你一遍遍去回忆，“我这些年哪有乱来过，您能别再提我的黑历史了吗！”

“你不过就是一个星期换两个女朋友而已。别理他嘟嘟。”萨维林夫人轻拍着身边乖巧的小儿子，让他赶紧接电话，“还有，马克要是哪天敢少打一个电话，我就发Facebook说我们全家要移民新加坡。”

“妈妈！”爱德华多被吓了一跳，手一松差点没抓住手机，“我说过我不移民了。”

“那么紧张干嘛，我就诈诈马克而已。不逼他一次他怎么会知道主动，你难道还要和他再谈八年的恋爱？”萨维林夫人优雅地靠向身后的软垫，“都那么久了，他和你提过结婚的事情吗？”

“我……我们……”爱德华多没想到母亲会这么直接提到这个话题，“我们还没考虑这么多。”

“你……你们……”一旁的艾利克斯却像看怪物一样看着自己的母亲和弟弟，屋子里最淡定的大概要算萨维林先生了，从话题开始到现在，这个沉稳严厉的一家之主甚至都没变过脸色。

“你要说你没这个心思，骗骗艾力还行。”萨维林夫人接过佣人递来的花茶细细品赏了一阵，才回头继续和爱德华多说道，“我们也不是真的要反对你和马克，只是照你们现在这个进度，在你给他确切答复前，马克会一直这样，反复确认你是不是会好好呆在他身边，甚至有些神经质地一天打十几个电话。这孩子确实没啥安全感。”

“不过他不开口你也别主动提，不能一直是你在主动，马克总是要走出那一步的。我知道这些年你熬的有多辛苦，但马克，马克呢？”

“我知道，妈妈，我知道你在担心什么。我不会做让自己后悔的决定，我了解马克，没有人比我更了解他，他认定的事情是不会改变的，我也一样。我知道，我们过去的那些事情让您担心了，但是都已经过去了。在处理Facebook的问题上我们都有错，马克也和我道歉了。”

爱德华多捏着不停震动的手机塞进口袋，试图让它安静两分钟。但是马克并不打算停止，这对他而言，已经成了每天重要的仪式，他有些病态的，却非常执着地执行着的仪式。爱德华多知道打断马克的仪式会让他陷入不安，他深吸了一口气，接起电话飞快地说道：“给我五分钟。”

他需要五分钟来告诉家人自己的决定。

“妈妈，你知道的，不管他开不开口，我都不会再有第二个选择了。”

“你知道他从来不是一个好的选择。”萨维林夫人看着自己的儿子，这不是她第一次直面爱德华多的任性，爱德华多从小就是个听话的孩子，但只要一扯上和马克有关的事情，他性格中固执的一面就会显露出来，“他的世界太简单了，他把是非黑白对错分的太清楚了，如果人的一辈子是一份问卷，那么每件事在他心里永远只有两个选项。”

“是的，我知道，马克他就像小孩子一样，自我中心，对人又缺乏同情，从来不会考虑别人的心情，但因为这样，马克从来不会欺骗自己，他知道自己要什么。也许他现在还不知怎么和另一个人一起生活，但他认定的事情就一定会做到。还有谁能比马克更让人信任呢。”

“但凡马克有稍微学进一点心理学的课程，你大概都不会那么辛苦了。”萨维林夫人叹息道。

“谁敢说自己没有缺陷，妈妈，我们都在成长。”

“等等！”艾利克斯终于后知后觉的反应过来，“结婚？埃迪，你不觉得你有点太快了吗，你们才刚刚在一起，一个月，一个月!”

“艾力，你是有多迟钝才没发现马克一直喜欢嘟嘟？”

“什……什么？那个，那个马克？”艾利克斯震惊地直接从沙发上跳了起来，“等等，不是埃迪跑去追的马克吗！”

萨维林夫人突然觉得，其实小儿子和马克的感情，真的不如大儿子缺心眼这件事更让她头疼。

 

2、新加坡

 

马克和爱德华多讨论过关于移民新加坡的话题。

爱德华多不想骗马克，他照实说了自己的移民计划，这一度让他们之间的关系变得更加紧张了，当然紧张的那个人是马克。

“如果那天，如果我没有留住你，你是不是就真的要走。”

“马克，我不可能一直等下去。如果你到最后都不肯诚实的面对自己，我不确定是不是还要继续给你机会。”

爱德华多从没在马克脸上见过那么痛苦的表情，那个高傲自负到可以不把这个世界的游戏规则看在眼里的男人，在他面前流露出的内疚自责和悔恨让他动容。

“华多。”马克拉过爱德华多的手，一点点把自己的手插入对方的指缝中，最近他开始迷恋起这种和人亲密接触感觉，另一个人的体温会顺着他们接触的掌心，逐渐传递到他的身上，“我是个很糟糕的人，远比你想象的要糟糕。”

爱德华多的心里却变得格外的柔软，他轻轻的回握住马克的手，“你愿意为我尝试的这一切，这一切的改变，我全部都记得。”

爱德华多知道，马克每次做出改变需要克服多大的痛苦，心理治疗需要漫长的过程，但他愿意陪着马克一起走过这段艰难的时间。他把主导权完全交到了马克的手里，让他来掌控两人之间的节奏，交往第三个月的时候马克提出想同居，爱德华多顺势就答应了。

他逐渐把部分工作转移到加州，好留出更多的时间和马克相处，这在一定程度上缓解了马克的焦虑，随着两人之间的感情逐渐稳定，马克每天打给爱德华多的电话也在逐渐减少，这显然是一个好现象。

有时在半夜醒来，爱德华多会发现马克侧躺在他身边，不动也不睡地守着他，像是守夜人在护卫自己的领地，不知疲倦地守护着自己的珍宝。迷糊中他想去摸床头的手机，被马克拦住了，他带着鼻音问道，“马克，几点了，你怎么还不睡？”

“我熬夜习惯了，再等会儿就睡。”马克说着就闭上了眼睛。

爱德华多还想说的什么，但倦意很快袭来，他无意识地往马克那边靠了靠，到嘴边的话都变成了咕噜咕噜的呓语。半梦半醒间，爱德华多分不清到底那边才是真实，他感觉有人小心翼翼地凑了过来，带着温热的气息，在他嘴角轻轻地触碰着，轻柔得仿佛一切都是他的错觉。

那种被人珍视的感觉如同投入水面的碎石，激荡起一圈圈的波纹，蔓延到了他的四肢百骸。在他陷入彻底的深眠之前，爱德华多紧紧地抓住了身边人的手。

就是这样一个人，让他永远不想放开。

有些感情如糖水，甫入喉就能激的你浑身如过电一般舒爽，那是年少初见时的吸引和悸动，于爱德华多而言，马克在他心中永远是那年在柯克兰相见时的样子——他自己在心中筑起高墙，冷漠地拒绝别人靠近，可当他谈起自己的世界，他的眼神中的执着与天真就闪耀得如同夜空中的星辰。爱德华多曾有一对蓝宝石袖扣，设计师把无数细小的碎钻镶嵌在了的底托上，透过无暇的蓝宝石，碎钻会折射出那种至真至纯的光辉。

爱德华多第一眼见到这对袖扣就想到了马克那双眼睛。

你越是和马克相处，越是能体会到，马克身上那种天真和执着是来源于他看似冷硬却格外温柔的灵魂——他像是活在另一个世界的彼得潘，纯粹的毫无杂质，他不愿长大，不愿改变，不愿与这个世界一起变老。没有人能够理解他的志向和追求，当太久没有人能够走进他的内心，那扇通向外界的大门就紧紧封闭了起来，他把自己封闭在了心中的永无岛上，不染世尘。他的所说所为皆凭本能，常常把人气的仰倒，却从不存恶意，与其说他不顾他人的感受，不如形容为他的世界小到容不下除自己以外的任何人。

“在孩子的眼睛里，看不到自己以外的世界，他们只会从自己的角度考虑世界运作的方式。你没有办法真正去责怪马克，就像你不能去责怪一个孩子永远只考虑自己一样。”爱德华多曾和人解释过他和马克的关系，但他也明白，不会有人真正能理解这样一段感情。

这是马克身上的独有的特质，也是爱德华多为之深深迷恋的部分。他知道，他和马克之间注定不会有一段轰轰烈烈的爱情，也许他还要花上几年，甚至十几年的时间才能等到他想要的承诺。这是他所说的成长，耐心等待，等待他的彼得潘慢慢长大，慢慢明白什么是依恋，什么是爱情。

他以为这会是一场漫长的恋爱。

爱德华多没有想到的是，马克居然会跑来新加坡找他——哪怕他带着眼镜帽子和围巾，把自己裹得像个恐怖分子，爱德华多还是一眼就认出了马克。

“你怎么来了。”顾不得同行的合伙人，爱德华多穿过人流，径直走向那个在人群中格格不入的来访者。

“和他们打赌输了。”马克双手插着卫衣的口袋，别扭地别过脸。他并不擅长说谎，连假装一下都不会。

爱德华多单手握拳抵在唇边，但完全压抑不了自己嘴角的笑意，“这里可是热带地区，你这样反而更引人注意了。”，他替马克解开了的围巾，看着对方憋得通红的脸，爱德华多笑的愈发大声了，他放弃了移民的计划，但还是找了合伙人在新加坡继续开拓事业，和马克分开半个多月，要说不思念对方，那一定是假话。

“你住哪里，我处理完这边的事情就去找你。”爱德华多顺手折起围巾递给马克，他没想到眼前这个人，用那么笨拙的方式在努力着，一点点向他敞开自己的世界，“或者你去周围逛逛，这附近的小吃还不错。”

“我陪你。”马克有些懊恼，干脆把帽子和眼镜都摘了，连同围巾一起胡乱塞进背包里。爱德华多猜测这大概是肖恩或者达斯汀的主意，马克匆匆准备了这些东西，甚至没发现帽子后面挂着的商场的打折标签。

“你要应聘我的秘书吗？”爱德华多半开玩笑地问道。

“那你开多少时薪？”

“不知道我的秘书愿不愿意赏脸，与我共进晚餐。”

马克撇了撇嘴，不大情愿地说，“太麻烦了，我没带正装过来。我们去吃披萨吧。”

爱德华多的笑声传出很远。何其有幸，他能够遇到这样纯粹透彻的灵魂。他并不是真如别人想的那般单纯，时间早在他身上刻下了痕迹，让他沾上了世故和圆滑，但只要和马克在一起，他就永远能做那个无忧无虑的萨维林小公子。

他被彼得潘的魔法吸引着，想要向对方靠近，一点点的心动，累积成他心中最美好最纯粹的爱恋，他想自己再也没办法爱上别人了。

合伙人在远处向爱德华多挥手，爱德华多和马克并肩向他们走去，异国街头，不同肤色的行人穿行在他们身边，两人间的距离拉远又靠近，直到最后消失。

爱德华多惊讶地回头看向马克，他的恋人，嘴角挂着浅浅的微笑，就那么牵住了他的手。

 

谁说彼得潘不会长大呢。

 

-FIN-


End file.
